Pai e filho
by Dani Angel L
Summary: Uma conversa entre Draco e Scorpius Draco/Gina com Scorpius/Lily


**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence.**

Draco Malfoy estava sentado próximo a janela do quarto, vendo a chuva.

- Pai?- se virou e viu seu filho, Scorpius, na porta.

- Sim, filho?

- Eu... queria perguntar uma coisa.- disse hesitante.

- O que seria?

- E-eu... – o garoto sentou-se perto do pai- Eu vou ter que casar com uma sangue-puro, de família tradicional bruxa e essas coisas, como todos os Malfoys?

- Ahn...Bom, por que quer saber?

- É que se eu me apaixonasse por uma...ahn, é só uma suposição, pai...se eu gostasse de uma garota diferente do que é de se esperar?- abaixou a cabeça, sem saber que reação esperar do pai.

- Uma garota diferente?Quer dizer uma garota que não viesse de uma família bruxa ou que fosse traidora do sangue?

- É.E, também, fosse...não sei...por exemplo...de uma família que você não gosta?- o garoto se encolheu, esperando uma bronca, esperando que o pai falasse que ele teria que casar com uma bruxa que ele aprovasse e que fosse um casamento Malfoy tradicional.

- É a Weasley ou a Potter?- perguntou o mais velho divertido, fazendo Scorpius olhar assustado.

- O que?Pai, do que vo...

- De qual delas você esta gostando?Pode falar, sei que é uma delas, como olhava para eles quando fui te buscar para as férias dessa vez.

- Ahn... Lily Potter.

- Deve ser de família.- Disse Draco rindo e assustando seu filho cada vez mais.

- Pai, você 'ta bem?'Ta doente?E-eu acabei de falar que 'to gostando da filha dos Potter e você ta rindo?

- Eu não vou brigar com você por isso.

- Não?- ele estava mais confuso do que nunca.

- Nã vou te contar um segredo que já deveria ter contado há muito ê pode casar com quem quiser, seja bruxa, trouxa, nascida trouxa ou traidora do sangue que eu te ajudo, por que eu sei como é ter que casar com alguém sendo que esta amando outra pessoa.

- Sabe?Mas, como assim?

- Eu gostava de uma garoto em Hogwarts, gostava não, eu amava começo eu odiava, mas com o tempo descobri que me apaixonei, mas que me apaixonei pela garota era exatamente o oposto das garotas com quem se esperava que eu ficasse: era pobre, amante de trouxas, discípula do testa- rachada e, o pior de tudo, era uma Weasley.- disse com um sorriso ao se lembrar mas com um tom triste.

- Mas... a única Weasley com quem você estudou não foi a senhora Potter?Mãe da Lily?

- Essa mesma.-deu uma risada triste- Eu estava totalmente apaixonado por ela, eu nunca pensei que ia amar alguém daquele eu tive medo, não medo das brigas que teria que enfrentar, eu sei que enfrentaria todas as brigas por ela, mas eu tive medo de fazer com que ela fosse infeliz.Nós chegamos a ficar juntos, às escondidas, um namoro secreto, ela disse que, assim como eu, enfrentaria o que fosse preciso pra ficarmos juntos, mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela, não podia obriga-la a brigar com a família dela, a minha não importava, meu pai era o que ia ser maior problema, mas eu não ligava pra ele e com a minha mãe eu conversava, mas ela...ela amava aqueles coelhos e eu não podia obriga-la a brigar com eles e correr o risco de perde-los.- suspirou- Eu a perdi por medo de que ela sofresse.

- I-isso...- Scorpius mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir- Você ainda gosta dela, pai?

- Amor de verdade nunca ões acabam, paixonites acabam, casos acabam, mas o amor, o amor verdadeiro, esse vive pra sempre, nunca se acaba.

- Mas...

- Ela 'ta casada com o Potter, como era de se esperar que acontecesse com ela.E eu estou casado com a sua mãe que é totalmente o contrario da Gina, da minha ruivinha, como era de se esperar que acontecesse comigo.- Scorpius viu algo que nunca pensou que aconteceria, viu uma lágrima brotar nos olhos do pai e correr por seu rosto.- Mas eu te falo, filho, não tem um só dia que eu não acorde de manhã e me decepcione ao ver que não é a Gina que acorda comigo e não tem uma noite em que eu não quisesse que fosse ela indo dormir ao meu agora ela tem filhos e marido, um marido que não fez ela brigar com a família e eu tenho sua mãe, que também nunca me amou de verdade e você, meu filho, que é o que me ajuda a continuar aqui e conseguir continuar vivendo sem o meu anjo ruivo.

- Mas ela disse que também brigaria por você não disse?Ela não te ama?

- Outro dia eu encontrei com ela e ela me disse que ainda tem certeza que teria enfrentado o que fosse pra ficar comigo, que ainda me ama e doeu, não ouvir que ela me ama, mas o olhar que ela tinha quando disse isso, o mesmo olhar triste de quando eu disse que não podíamos ficar juntos, aquele olhar que conseguiu fazer com que eu sentisse meu coração ser cortado pela segunda olhar marejado, eu nunca conseguia ver ela chorar sem sentir meu coração ser mutilado, não importava a razão pela qual ela chorava, eu simplesmente não agüentava vê-la daquele jeito.Nós conversamos e decidimos que agora já fomos cada um para um lado, não tem mais volta mesmo, e decidimos que deveríamos ser amigos.- riu e agora não era só uma lágrima que marcava seu rosto, ele chorava- Nós já decidimos isso uma vez, mas o máximo que conseguimos foi manter cordialidade, uma cordialidade de dessa vez decidimos realmente sermos amigos...mas eu não pude me controlar, sentia tanta falta do gosto dos lábios dela e não pude controlar o impulso de beija-la.E o beijo dela continua tão doce e delicado...exatamente como na época de Hogwarts, na época dos namoros às escondidas.- sorriu.

O garoto também sorriu, ainda estava estranhando ver o Draco Malfoy, seu pai, chorar, mas sabia que ele entendia o que sentia por Lily, sabia que o pai um dia amará e que ainda amava alguém, porque sempre soubera que seus pais não se amavam de verdade.

- Então, Scorpius, pode ter certeza que eu vou te apoiar se quiser namorar com a Pot...Lily. -e continuou ao receber um aceno de cabeça do filho, confirmando o nome- E ai do Potty se quiser proibir esse namoro, até porque finalmente entendo alguns comentários da Gina naquela conversa e acho que o seu amor não é platônico.

- Sério?- perguntou radiante.- Bom...é muito bom saber que você aprova e...pai, se você e a senhora potter um dia ficassem juntos...bom...eu sei que vocês acham que não tem mais volta, mas tem sim, se vocês quiserem...você mesmo disse que amor não acaba e que vocês se amam, então... ia ser legal se vocês ficassem juntos de novo.- ambos sorriram- Agora eu vou pro meu quarto, acabar de arrumar as coisas.

- 'Ta bem, filho, acabe de arrumar as coisas, amanhã você volta pro colégio e quem sabe não temos a sorte de encontrar com algumas pessoas na estção, não é?

Scorpius foi para seu quarto e Draco voltou a olhar a chuva com um sorriso.

- É, quem sabe um dia nós não ficamos juntos de novo, já que vamos ver toda a nossa estória se desenrolar na nossa frente... mas dessa vez eles vão ter alguém que ajude, duas pessoas que já passaram por essas dificuldades, não é meu anjo ruivo?Quem sabe um dia possamos nos amar de novo, sem nada que nos empeça.- e riu.

**N/A:** Por favor, quero saber o que acharam, é a 1ª D/G minha que eu posto.


End file.
